suicide of your lover
by Marie'98
Summary: Althena Grey and Trolex Heyz are selected for the 31st hunger games. They must choose between the two of them to see who shall live.


**Some of you readers may have seen these characters before, that was from my previous fanfic. I gave up because it was horrible and decided to write this one-shot scene of the ending. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Hunger Games**** Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

Althenas pov 

I look up at the sky to see that there is only three tributes left, Trolex, my district partner and best friend, the girl from eleven and myself. I already know that the girl will be easy to take out she only got a two in training but who knows. We make our way to the cornucopia and stop along the way to check on our traps. We have barely ate anything in the past few days. I keep thinking to myself how odd it is for a underdog district to be in the final three without any careers to threaten them. My train of thought is broken when Trolex starts whispering something to me.

"huh?" I ask.

"she is up ahead, district eleven." he says.

"ok here is a knife, circle around so we can trap her and give the capitol a show." I say bitterly.

"ok meet you there." He laughs quietly.

Using the quiet tread I have used my whole life back in district seven I walk behind the girl and wait for Trolex to get to his spot. I cant help and think of how scrawny she looks. Trolex is at the spot we agreed on and I signal I will make the first move. He nods his head to confirm he understands and I quietly sneak up on the girl and yank her up by her hair.

"why hello district eleven," I spit at her, "didn't think we would find you so soon did you?"

"n-n-n-no I didn't, make it fast though ok? And wh-wh-where is y-y-your district partner?" she stutters.

Trolex walks calmly out of the bushes. "Right here and we aren't going to make it fast, in fact we are going to give the capitol a show you know why?"

"n-n-no." she cries softly.

"because you are the one who gave us away to the careers and almost got us killed, thank god my and Althena can climb fast and throw an axe or we would be dead right now." He says as he slaps her across her face.

"I'm sorry I just needed them to let me go and you were on their hit list anyways with those high scores you pulled." she has stopped stuttering by now.

I throw her down to the ground and immediately jump on top of her. I punch her viciously in the ribs as she screams out in pain Trolex swiftly kicks her in the head.

"shut up you brat!" he yells trying not to laugh at how much pain she was in.

"Trolex stand on her hand please, I have to get something out of my pack and I don't want her to _attack_ me now do I?" I say the last part with sarcasm because the girl doesn't have a weapon and is to afraid to attack me. I pull the brown backpack off of my back and look through the weapons inside throughout this whole game me and Trolex have managed to get six knifes, two extra spear heads, a quiver of arrows with a bow and the two axes we started out with.

"what to use, what to use." I mumble to my self.

"use the knife then finish her off wit the axe." Trolex replies.

"I never caught your name district eleven, what is it?" I ask sweetly.

"my name is Thaliana, Thaliana Selkirk." she whispers.

"well I always like to know the names of the tributes I kill, helps me remember."

"you do know once ya'll kill me only one of ya'll can make it out alive."

"thank you captain obvious for telling me that. Planned that way." I laugh at her.

I pull out the most lethal looking knife and toss it in the air, right above her head. I slowly trace the out line of cheek bones and bring up the knife like I'm about to pierce it through her heart. I bring it down into the ground next to her head. I laugh at her because she finches at every move I make.

"you think we would kill you that easily Thaliana? Last chance, any last words to you family and district?" Trolex states.

"yes, I would like my family to know I love them and that I tried the best I could to, she is cut of by a swift punch to the mouth.

"oh shut up all ready if you really tried then why did you give up when we got here?" Trolex spits at her.

Giving her no time to talk I softly cut the skin on her through not enough to kill her but enough to scare her. I look up at Trolex and see that he has a hand full of her long dark hair in his hands.

"I'm going to kill you like Trolex killed your district partner."

I grab my axe out of the backpack and bring it up above my head, "goodbye Thaliana, hope this is quick enough for you" I quickly bring the axe down and decapitating her head from her body. After I get up Trolex kicks the body for good measure and we continue down the path which we were going down to start with. We make our way out of the woods as darkness falls and we both climb on top of the cornucopia, I remember how this started out, the careers let us join their alliance and in the second night me and Trolex grabbed the biggest backpacks we could find filled them with food, water, and weapons and ran away into the forest. I here the capitol anthem begin to play and see the two tributes we killed district one earlier today and I almost broke down because he wasn't that bad of a guy. And the Thaliana. The screen goes away and I ask Trolex what we do now.

"Well look at the moon Althena, anywhere you look you see the same moon, remember that always." he says grimly

"what are you talking about?"

"Althena, only one of us can come out and I rather it be you" he says holding back tears as he pushes a blonde curl out of my face, "Althena before we started the game I only thought of you as a friend, but spending these last to weeks with you made me realize some thing." he chokes on his words.

"what Trolex what did you realize?" I push him to tell me.

"Althena Grey, I love you."

The words hit me like a train, I then realize something, the way he protected me in the tree the way he looked at me before we killed someone, he had the look of love in his eyes. I'm startled when I look at him he is just staring at me. The longer I look at him the quicker I realize, I love him to. He pulls me to him and starts kissing me I am so startled when he pulls away and gets up and starts pacing.

"Trolex they can only have one winner though." I whisper.

" Exactly Althena, that's why I'm doing this." he pulls out a knife and holds it up to his through.

"Trolex don't," I plead, "its not worth it I thought you wanted to die with dignity."

"I do but I don't want you to have to kill me, just remember we will both see the same moon." he says with the tears in his eyes threatening to make an appearance. He whispers I love you one last time to me and quickly pulls the knife across his thought. I scream and rush over to Trolex holding him in my arms.

"Trolex don't leave me, please don't leave me." I sob into his chest. I hear the cannon's _boom _and start pounding on the cornucopia.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the thirty-first Hunger Games, Althena Grey! I give you- the tribute of district seven!" Claudius Templesmith shouts out, I guaranty district seven is going haywire right now I'm the first victor they have had in years. Tears pouring down my face I bend down and give Trolex a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too Trolex." I whisper in his ear before I slide off the cornucopia so they can collect his body and walk out to the middle of the field so that the hovercraft could pick me up. that's the last I ever saw Trolex Heyz.

* * *

**Did you like it or was it to long? I might change it from one-shot to a longer story if I get enough reviews. I hope there wasn't to much dialogue between Thaliana and Althena It seemed to me like there was… I don't know though so R&R or pm me I don't care **

**~hungergameslover5658**


End file.
